


His Deepest Wish (alternative ending)

by moonlite



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlite/pseuds/moonlite
Summary: What if Aziraphale did not forgive Crowley?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	His Deepest Wish (alternative ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wife27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wife27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Deepest Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900981) by [wife27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wife27/pseuds/wife27). 



> A big THANK YOU to @wife27 for allowing me to write this alternative ending. If you haven't read their work ( His Deepest Wish by wife27) please do so or this would not make any sense at all.  
> Their work was every bit worth of a read.

"What I'm owed, that key."

There was a certain glint when Ligur saw the blond man ask for the key. It wasn't unkind but it was menacing. It was cold and chilling and he knew that look would haunt him in his sleep.

It was the look of betrayal and profound determination to never be betrayed again.

When Aziraphale made for the exit, Hastur cursed. Ligur only shook his head, thankful that he got away with only a cut on his cheek.

-

Aziraphale knew he was lost but he had to go somewhere. He thought about going to Anathema but that would be no use. The Archangels would only see him and really, he's technically a fugitive. He can't go back to his friend nor reclaim what is his. He can't also risk bringing Anathema more trouble than what's already done. The best he can do for her is to stay away and find a different place to start over.

Doing his best to get as far away as possible from the jail house, Azirapahale was surprised when he heard hooves towards his direction. Turning around, he saw Crowley, sharp angles more pronounced with the frown on his face. "What are you doing here?" 

"I, uh, I'm here to rescue you," 

"Rescue me?" Aziraphale questioned, "A commoner?"

"No, well, obviously you don't need rescuing - you've always been sufficient like that," Crowley tried to play off lightly, hoping to ease the tension. When it didn't, he continued: "Azirapahale, you're the least common person I've met. What I've really come to do here is, is to beg for your forgiveness."

Instead of forgiveness, Crowley saw something harden in his eyes. It was his resolve turning to ice.

"Beg for my forgiveness? The crowned prince of the North?" Aziraphale asked, bitter amusement dancing in his eyes. Crowley flinched upon his words, each like dagger piercing him, "Let's hear it then."

Crowley knew what he is given is a chance. A chance to explain, to redeem himself. A chance to make things right. A chance he knew he didn't deserve.

For it was the same chance he never gave.

But he's fool enough to try anyway.

"I know I was wrong. I should've listened to you. I should've given you a chance to clear your name. I should've let you defend yourself but I didn't. I took that chance away from you. I turned you away so fast I didn't think how it would affect you. I was a fool - nay - I am a fool. But Aziraphale, it is with the sincerest truth when I tell you I love you," Anthony was almost tearing up, knees shaking, ready to fall on them.

-

Tracy alarmed the King when she couldn't find the prince.

"I know. He's off to rescue that boy. I told the guards to follow him but to keep their distance," he sighed, rubbing his eyes with some force. "I hope the odds to be in his favor after what happened."

"What do you mean, sire?"

"That boy, Aziraphale, he's smart. But I saw that his heart rules him. And a heart aided by intelligence is more hurting that a heart backed by wisdom, for wisdom understands and forgives. Intelligence seeks to understand and rationalize," the King frowned, knowing exactly what would happen to his son.

-

"Alright,"

"Alright?" Crowley echoed dumbly.

"Yes. Alright. Now if you have nothing else to say, I'd be on my way," Aziraphale shrugged nonchalantly, turning to a random direction away from the jail house.

"I don't understand - Aziraphale - wait! I don't understand. Do you forgive me?" Crowley mustered all his strength to keep up with the blond man.

"There is nothing to forgive, your majesty. You have simply done what you were meant to do: put a servant in his place and I understand that," he responded. "Any prince would've done the same should they be in a similar situation,"

"But Aziraphale - do you not understand? I'm sorry. I was confused and I was hurt. I thought you were just using me - Aziraphale are you even listening to me?"

Aziraphale stopped dead on his track.

"I don't know what you want from me, you're majesty, but I suggest that you go back to the palace. I am a runaway and it would not be good for your reputation to be seen conversing with me unless your goal is to put me back to jail," Aziraphale spoke, a hardness to its edges digging the heart out of the prince. Crowley was in tears now. He doesn't care. He's just Crowley trying to win the love of his life back.

"I don't understand - don't you love me anymore?" He asked, voice shaking, hands trembling as they touched the pale man's soft face.

Aziraphale turned his eyes to him, brimming with tears. "I love you. I do. But I can't trust a man who would bestow the same judgement on someone when he himself has suffered through it. I love you, Crowley, but I can't love completely without trusting you," a single tear fell on his cheek and Crowley tried to kiss it but Aziraphale was fast enough to push him away.

"Your guards are watching, your majesty. Best be on your way." 

Crowley tried his best to stop his tears from falling but he couldn't. He allowed a little gasp to escape his lips before unclasping his necklace and giving the gold ring to him. "I don't know what you'd do to it but it's yours. Keep it, sell it, I don't care. Just take it," he sobbed. Giving that ring cemented this goodbye. He knew he might not see Aziraphale forever but his love was unwilling to be selfish and force the other man. "Take my horse too. You might need it on your journey."

"I shall forever thank you for your graciousness, your majesty," Aziraphale kneeled on one knee, bowi g his head and letting his tears fall freely.

"Mind how you go, sir Aziraphale. The blessing of this kingdom is with your journey and its lands always your home," he nodded as Aziraphale mounted the horse. Walking near the stallion, he whispered a plea for it take Aziraphale somewhere safe and protect him from harm.

"Thank you, your majesty."

As the mighty stallion took Aziraphale away from the northern land, Crowley's cries also became harder and louder. Staring onto the horizon, he wondered if their paths would meet again, if the universe would mind them and tighten that red string of fate. 


End file.
